South Park Theme
The "South Park Theme" is the iconic theme song of the phenomenally hit Comedy Central animated comedy show South Park about the titular fictional snow-bound small town within Colorado's Park County in U.S.A., and its four local young schoolboys (referred to as "The Boys" or "The Kids" by the town's locals, or even "The Children" by one of the show's legendary characters Jerome "Chef" McElroy) that are the said franchise's main heroes and recurring main characters; Stan Marsh, Kyle Broflovski, Eric Cartman (simply and publicly known as "Cartman"), and Kenny McCormick, and it plays at the beginning of most South Park episodes as the theme song itself was composed and performed by the American alternative metal band PRIMUS including the band's lead singer and frontman Les Claypool, who themselves also played that one song during Kyle's discorporation as well as his eventual return to normalcy in the series' Season 4 episode "The Tooth Fairy's Tats 2000" (a medley of two songs from the 1993 PRIMUS album Pork Soda; the first part is from the title track, the second part is from "Welcome to This World" which was the sadistic digital entity Trickster's personal favorite song in the 1994 horror film Brainscan). The version of the song featured in "The Unaired Pilot" (before the show's first Season 1 episode Cartman Gets Anal Probe") was much slower, however, it was sped up for broadcast. An instrumental version of the original broadcast song plays over the credits to most episodes. The theme song plays after the show's satirical disclaimer is displayed on screen. In Season 1, the instrumental was originally constructed with a slightly quieter guitar and a more prominent trumpet. Up until "An Elephant Makes Love to a Pig", this version was used. In "Death", the trumpet was quieted and the guitar was made louder. In "Pinkeye", the intro was changed to include eerie Halloween sounds. For the rest of Season 1 until "Fourth Grade", the instrumental with the prominent guitar was utilized. In Season 3, the boys' vocals were changed; Kyle 's voice stood out more in his and Stan's lines, and Cartman's voice was updated. Additionally, Kenny's line was completely changed, with the replacement of his lines and a higher pitch. Over the course of the series, certain lyrics have been changed, including an entire verse, originally sung by Kenny McCormick, sung by the 4 boys' newest and unforgettable friend Timothy Timmy Burch (simply known as "Timmy") in the Season 6 intro due to Kenny's temporary death in the Season 5 episode "Kenny Dies". From the episode "Fourth Grade", to "Kenny Dies", a hip-hop version of the song was used, which was remixed by Paul Robb. Afterwards, they used a bluegrass remix of the song until mid-Season Ten10, where the original song was remixed with "Whamola" by Les Claypool and his music group The Frog Brigade from their album Purple Onion. When the popular TV channel Comedy Central were start to air reruns of older episodes, the opening theme was back to the way it was during Season 3, with the addition of several recent characters. For the special "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers", a new theme song was made specifically for the episode and the lyrics themselves were changed to fit the personality of the 4 Goth Kids; Henrietta Biggle, Michael, Pete Thelman, and Georgie "Firkle" Smith. Starting from the episode "Fourth Grade" up until Season 17, the theme song showed various clips from previous episodes as the music played. From Season 6 up until mid-Season 10, as clips from numerous episodes played, the theme song showed animation director Eric Stough designing the boys with construction paper, an animation technique that was used for the very elementary episode "Cartman Gets an Anal Probe". From Season 17 and onwards, a 3D computer-animated version of the intro is used, and it consists of the male bus driver (originally the bus driver was the seemingly psychotic local lady named Veronica Crabtree (publicly known as "Ms. Crabtree")) driving past various South Park locates as the four main boys sing their lines, resembling the Season 1-Season 4 intro in many respects, with the exception of the 3D animation and "Whamola" instrumental music. In the episode “''Sons A Witches''”, the theme song was altered with many Halloween-themed elements added. Lyrics Main Lines Les Claypool: I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna have myself a time. Kyle + Stan: Friendly faces everywhere, humble folks without temptation! Les Claypool: I'm goin' down to South Park, gonna leave my woes behind. Cartman: Ample parking day or night, people spouting: "HOWDY, NEIGHBOR!" Les Claypool: I'm headin' on up to South Park, gonna see if I can't unwind. Kenny or Timmy (see below): Les Claypool: So come on down to South Park, and meet some friends of mine. Kenny's Lines Kenny (Unaired Pilot): Our town is bigger dammit, right down to the little granite. Kenny (S1-S2): I like girls with big fat t***ies, I like girls with deep v**inas! Kenny (S3-S5; remastered S1-S2): Hey, I got a 10-inch penis, use your mouth if you wanna clean it. Kenny (S7-S10): Someday I'll be old enough to stick my d**k up Britney's butt! Kenny (S10 Episode 8-Present): I like f**king silly bitches and I know my penis likes it. (occasionally misinterpreted as Kenny saying "Welcome to South Park" twice) These were never censored because it was already difficult to make out. Timmy's Lines Timmy (S6): Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, livin' a lie TIMMY! "Goth Kids 3: Dawn of the Posers" Singer: Goin' down to South Park Gonna have myself a time Michael and Henrietta: Death and sadness everywhere Loneliness and degradation Singer: Goin' down to South Park Gonna take my woes with me Pete: Nightmares every night Posers spouting "Let's go shopping". Singer: Heading out to South Park 'Cause I cannot unwind Firkle: I Like spiders, loss and rain I'm only happy when I'm in pain Singer: So I'm goin' down to South Park... to die! (echoes at the word "die") Category:South Park Songs Category:Cartoon Songs Category:TV Show Songs